


Fates: Rebuild

by Thekla



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Children, Dancing, F/M, Hoshido, Love, Nohr, Past Lives, Secrets, Siblings, Singing, Spoilers, Valla (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekla/pseuds/Thekla
Summary: After Kana's and Shigure's parents suddenly disappears the children need to rule over Valla alone. Kana as the Queen and Shigure as her closest consultant. Everything went smoothly until the day came when the people asked for a king.Kana's options are simple. Either she marries the king of Hoshido or of Nohr or the noble house of Valla will become the new ruler.





	1. The unique Queen of Valla.

**Author's Note:**

> This story plays after the war of revelation and it contains spoilers, so be warned!  
> And this story is mostly about the children of Fire emblem Fates (oh yeah and the hair color is not coming from the mothers!)

_"Mother! Mother!  Please tell me about Valla history!"_

_"You really want to know?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Ok, so...Valla. A kingdom known for it's impressive singing and dancing skills. Today a lovely country with no problems. Once there was a king named Anankos, he was a ruthless dragon who destroyed Valla and made it vanish. Years passed and we already lost the hope that someone would help us so with each day Anankos was getting stronger and nobody couldn't oppose him. He controlled our minds and to be honest it felt like we were sleeping until the day came when King Corrin defeated his own father. When we awakened from our ''sleep" everything was awkward for us. With Anankos gone we had lost something... I can't describe this feeling it's not happiness or sadness it's something stronger... as if we've lost everything for which Valla had stood.A lot happened after that. Because first, not everyone wanted King Corrin and Queen Azura as our new rulers of Valla, they needed to prove themselves what they did perfectly."_

_"So, what happened?"_

_" The poor King needed to learn EVERYTHING about Valla and as a man he also needed to prove his strength. He learned to dance and sing properly there was one time when his instructors were very mean to him."_

_"What did they do to him?"_

_"They said that we have a special morning dance were you greet the crowd with only wearing your underwear..."_

_"HE DIDN'T  DO IT! RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"_

_"Haha yes, he totally did! But this mistake made him more human you know. The most of us were only afraid of his power , because he also could change into a dragon and nobody wanted to repeat this massacre with Anankos. But after two years everyone loved them. They did everything they could possibly do for Valla, everyone knows it except the nobles but they've always been_ _skeptical."_

_"And what happened with Princess Kana and Prince Shigure?"_

_"Hmm. Shigure is coming more after his mother so I think they practiced singing together. For Kana... she's always energetic and happy but I recall that she hated it to learn, she played rather with other kids. And when her teachers tried to catch her she'd always turn into a dragon and flee."_

_"Really? Our present Queen did that?!"_

_"Yes. After all, she's Kana. Our unique Queen!"_

 

"Shiguuuuu!!! I can't find my crown!" Kana said slightly yawning. Shigure looked up from his worksheets. Kana was standing still half asleep in his door frame. She looked like a mess. Her long white hair was distributed in all directions, her too tight night dress exposed her shoulders and thighs, he sighed. Gods! This girl was just too much work!                                                                                                                                             

What if somebody saw her like that? And now she can't find the crown which was passed since generations to the next Queen and it was also an heirloom from mother too. “What was the last time you saw the crown?” Shigure asked calmly. He knew that nothing good would came out if he was angry.

Kana gave him a big smile “I’ve no idea!” “Thought so. Let’s look together for the crown, today you have an important meeting with the noble to attend.” Kana nodded with a big smile on her face “Let’s look together brother, like in old times! Oh and I can’t wait to see grandpa Sirius!”

Sirius was the leader of the noble house and a bad man. He would do everything to depose Kana from the throne. But Kana is way too innocent and friendly to notice such important things because she believes in the good of the people… like father. But it’s also her biggest weakness so he, Shigure was there to protect his little sister from any harm. And when Sirius called for a meeting with the Queen… nothing good was going to happen.  

“I’m going to look in the kitchen!,” Kana shouted and ran off. And Shigure as well, started to search for the crown.                                                                                                                              

\---

“Come here crowny, crowny! I need to put you on my heaaaaad!,” Kana called out. She was in the kitchen and had looked everywhere. And also she began to get hungry. Kana stared at the big apple pie in front of her. She wanted to eat it! “No, no Kana! This big yummy pie belongs to someone else!,” she thought jealous.

“Just… just a liiiittle!,” Kana stretched out her arms for a reaaally small piece when Flora came in. “Kana! Go away from the cake!,” Flora shouted and grabbed Kana on her arm.  “And look at you! A Queen can’t walk around in an outfit like this! You’re coming with me young lady!” “But Floraaa! I’ve lost the crown and I need to search for it,” Kana tried to convince her but Flora didn’t listen.

“I don’t believe this lame excuse milady. I mean, which Queen loses the most important mark to show off?”  “A sixteen years old brat?” Flora paused in her actions. She let out a frustrated sigh. “You really lost it, milady?” “Yes!” “Oh Kana! Did you really need to lose it today when Sirius is coming!? I can’t believe it.” Flora let go of her hand, she wasn’t sure if she should scold Kana for her carelessness or to explain it to her properly.  She decided for move two.

“My dear Kana, it’s really important to take care of important things. You’re the Queen and you are an example for others so you really need to look out for things like that more, promise?” Flora held up her little finger for a pinky swear.

For a moment Kana looked at the ground. “But… I didn’t want to be Queen in the first place.” She mumbled more to herself than to Flora. It was one of her biggest secrets. She loved her folk more than anything but… it’s so hard. “Did you say something?” Kana looked up and smiled “Nope. Nothing!,” she locked her little finger with Floras ,,Aaaand done! The pinky swear is made!”

,,Good. I’m going to look for the crown now and I beg you Kana, please go change before Sirius arrives.” With that, Flora disappeared and Kana was standing in the floor alone.   “Then let’s do what Flora said!,” filled up with new energy Kana ran back to her room.                                   

\---

In her room Kana changed hastily in the white dress, that Flora had placed on her bed, she ignored the shoes intentionally and after she was dressed, she sat on her bed to think. She didn’t want to disappoint Flora and mostly Shigure then after all, they were her only family left. So, where did she forget the crown? “Think of it Kana!,” she warned herself “ For Shigu… think of it!”

And after minutes of thinking it made finally *click*!

“Why didn’t I think of it earlier?!,” excited Kana transformed into a dragon a ‘flew’ to the place where she knew the crown would be.                                                                                          

\---

Bit by bit Shigure became more panicky. What if the crown was lost forever? Sirius would definitely gain profit of it. He could call Kana a shameless Queen. A disrespectful Queen who doesn’t earn the throne!

No, he needed to stay positive!

“Lord Shigure did you find the crown?” Flora asked exhausted. Together they had searched through the whole castle. But nothing. The only good thing what came out of searching the castle, he had found Kana's hidden place for sweets! “I want to apologize to you Flora, we make a lot of trouble for you,” Shigure bowed deeply.

“Please raise your head master Shigure! I-I’m pleased for such a high compliment but I can’t accept it. You two are like my children,” Flora grabbed his hands. On Shigures face was written pain. “F-Flora i-it’s r-really n-nice that you t-think o-oof u-us l-like t-this bu-but you are t-too c-cold!” Shigure shivered the words out of his mouth. “ My apologies! I was too excited and happy!,” she blushed hard as she let go of Shigure's hands.

“SHIGU! FLORA! I’VE FOUND IT! I’VE FOUND THE CROWN,” Kana's excited scream echoed through the whole castle. Curios everyone in the castle looked out of the windows, so did Shigure and Flora but what they saw was matchless.  Flora let out a surprised scream and was already running to the court and Shigure could only stare at his sister from the windows.

Kana was covered in mud. The poor dress is now unrecognizable because of the sludge and the cracks. She looked like a chocolate bar and only the pure crown survived the mud and shined like the sun in her hands but that wasn’t the loveliest detail of this picture. It was the bright big smile on her face.

And not only Shigure noticed that. He heard a maid whisper “So beautiful” and then someone screamed out:“That is our unique Queen! Long live Queen Kana!” It did not last long and everyone shouted the same sentence. He was proud of his sister because she proved to her folk her humanity and love every day, maybe not in the most cultivated ways but who cares?

This is Kana, the unique Queen of Valla.


	2. Shiro, a stubborn idiot!

Today it was a day regular as ever for Shiro. He would wake up before sunrise, train with his father til noon and his mother would visit him at her regular time… like today.

“HRA!!!“ “You need to concentrate more Shiro!“ “Yes!“ Shiro wanted nothing more to beat his father in a fair battle but Ryoma wasn’t called *Unlimited* for nothing. "Attack faster! You’re too slow!“ "Yes! Hraa!“ Every muscle of Shiros body ached. The special training from his father was hard with no inch of mercy.  
Ryoma wasn’t going easy on his son and with every year that Shiro grew older the training got hared and harder. And to Ryomas hidden pride for his son Shiro grew stronger every day, soon he could carry the legendary Raijinto by his side, there were just two problems…

"Damn! I can’t beat you!“ pissed Shiro threw his train sword away and sat exhausted on the ground. Ryoma could just roll with his eyes. Lately his stupid brat gave up too early, oh, he could definitely beat him he just needed to control his anger more.  
Ryoma sighed heavily "If you want to be the King of Hoshido master me and the Raijinto.“ Shiro looked at his father angrily. "Don’t get me wrong! Today I couldn’t win against you, but someday I’ll totally beat you up! And just then I can be the King.“

Ryomas eyes grew serious "I’m getting older, son. You almost mastered the Raijinto and our folk is waiting for you to be the next King.“ "I can’t be the King… not until I beat you with my own strength and the Raijinto isn’t that power to achieve my goal.“ Sometimes his stubborn son just doesn’t get it!  
He was more than ready, the only thing that was missing, is a Queen next to his side. Therefore Ryoma and Xander already planned something…

For a moment Ryoma closed his eyes. "There is something important I need to tell you, Shiro,“ Shiro who already wanted to leave turned around.  
"What is it?“ "Do you remember when I said you should looking for a fiancee?“ Shiro suspiciously observed his father "…Yes?” Ryoma needed to build more inner strength than he had expected to do. "It’s about K-“ "SHIRO MY DARLING ̴,” with a perfect timing Camilla rushed in the training room.

When Queen Camilla came to kiss and hug her “little Boy“ Shiro couldn’t obey… on the one hand he didn’t want to break his mothers heart and on the other hand he was afraid of his mother when she turned mad! So he played the good boy and let his mother cuddle him as long as she wanted… ignoring the snickers from his father, Asugi and Caeldori.

After a lot of pecks she began to speak:"Training is over! It’s Mommy and baby time now!“ With a happy face she wrapped Shiro so close that he almost couldn’t breath anymore. "Mother! I’m not a baby anymore,“ Shiro said a little annoyed. "Oh sweetheart you’ll be my little precious baby forever! And now be a good boy go in town and choose a pretty present for a really important girl!“ With a light pull Camilla swallowed Shiro out of the room, then she closed the door behind her.

"What should I buy in general?“ sounded Shiros surprised voice from outside. "That you need to decide by yourself sweety ̴.” She waited for a few seconds to listen to Shiro’s steps that moved farther and farther away.

She sighed. “We should tell him soon,” her husband pulled Camilla in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forhead. "But what is if he gets angry at us? And believe me he will be more than just a little pissed!” Ryoma understand his eyes grew colder. "Our son is too stubborn to admit that he’s ready for Raijinto, it’s too selfish! A bride might change that and beside that, we must save Kana! This man Sirius is a big problem,” Camilla’s heart hurted when she heard Kana’s name.

She and Shigure had to be very lonely without their parents. It felt like yesterday when Kana came to her with a swollen face from crying to tell Camilla that her parents disappeared. Since that day Kana had lost something from her happiness. It was the same for Shigure but in this hard times he needed to be the big brother for Kana to rely on. It took a half year to get Kana to climb off of Shigure. 

“Promise me to protect Kana, Shigure. She’s such a fragile child who blames everything on herself. When you both don’t want to live with us this is the last thing you can do. You’re the oldest one, a man and her big brother… don’t let her down.” That were Camilla’s last words to Shigure. She had trusted him but she was bitterly disappointed at him as they learned that Kana would be the next Queen of Valla and not Shigure. He hadn’t protect her at all.

“You’re right Ryoma. But don’t forget the importantest thing… we promised Corrin.” Ryoma nodded in agreement, after Corrin had disappeared Camilla was badly hurt by his sudden disappear like the others too. Everyone asked themselves why Corrin and Azura would vanish and leave everything behind but nobody knew an answer for that.  
“Let’s tell him tonight Camilla” "Yeah,” She hugged Ryoma a little stronger. "He’ll hate us for that,” Ryoma thought with an unpleasant aftertaste. Camilla who couldn’t stand this tense mood anymore gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. “Let’s not think about this! Right now it’s hubby and wifey time ̴” ---  
“I can’t believe I need to buy a present for a woman!” Shiro looked desperately to Asugi and Caeldori. He felt a little like a loyal dog and his mother could do anything she wanted to do with him. Woman were a serious business. Never underestimate them!  
“I’d not mind helping you my prince,” Caeldori who walked by his left looked confident at him. “I mean I’m a woman after all! I know better than anyone what we like!” Shiro looked at her with a big smile “I really appreciate it but this is something I have to do myself.”

"Pff! It’s easy to make a woman happy! Give her some homemade sweets and she will be yours in no time!” Shiro wasn’t so sure about that. "Did Sophie fall for you in that way?” Asugi blushed and considered him with a confident glance,, Sure! But she mostly admired me, hehe never thought this clumsy creature could love me and now she’s my girlfriend!”  
Shiro observed Asugi a bit more. Since he and Sophie were in a serious relationship Asugi had changed. He and his father came bit by bit closer thanks to Sophie and he always thought of her welfare first. Could love be so crazy to change someone in every way? A little bit jealous they continued their walk everyone in his own thoughts.

Suddenly a little shop full of accessoires caught Shiro’s attention. Maybe a necklace or a bracelet for this super important girl as a gift? Asugi and Caeldori seemed to understand “Aaah! The classic way to get a woman's heart beat faster,” Asugi chuckled and Caeldori just rolled her eyes.  
“Oh shut up Asugi! Not every woman likes such trivial things. If this woman was me I’d prefer something practical… maybe a good strategically book?” “B-O-R-I-N-G! You’re the only woman I know who likes practical things!” “And you’re the most annoying man I know! How can Sophie survive you?” Angry they both pulled their weapons out to face each other. 

Caeldori a spear and Asugi with his kunais. “Want to fight perfect lassie?” “With pleasure! You wouldn’t have a chance against me!” Shiro looked at the childish quarrel and decided to ignore them both and just enter the shop alone.

“Hello, is someone there?” Interested in the stuff he searched through the necklace and bracelet division but nothing special caught his eyes. “Maybe I should look somewhere else,” he mumbled to himself just then a woman unexpectedly appeared in front of him. She had a kind expression on her face , her hair was grey and braided to a fishtail. She was old but her eyes shined as green as emerald, she was very small and had Shiro gave her more attention he would have known that something was strange about her. 

"Oho, do you look for a present for your beloved?“Embarrassed he scratched his head. "N-no just a present for a good friend of my mother.“ "Haha of course she’d say that! But I have the right present for you!“ Before Shiro could blink with his eyes the tiny woman vanished behind her counter.  
“Sweets win every stormy war!” Asugi shouted from outside. “No way! Practicular is always better!,” only Asugi could put Caeldori in such a rage and only Caeldori could make Asugi hotheaded as now. They were both the best servants Shiro could wish for.

“The two are real idiots! But… there my idiots,”Shiro thought smiling to himself as he listened to them. “That’s a pretty smile of yours,” sounded the voice from the woman and frightened Shiro from his thoughts. “What let you think that?” he asked her curiously. “Let’s see… when you came in my shop you looked like a really grumpy man so I didn’t want to approach you first.”  
“What let you reconsider?” The woman smiled mischievously “When you looked at this!” The old granny held up a necklace with beautiful red-orange stones who were formed like apples shined light in the sunset. “Ah that. When I looked at it I remembered something funny in the past,” confessed Shiro truthfully. 

“Young love! How sweet,” she snickered. L-love?! No way! Shiro decided not to tell her that she was wrong, that was just too much work. “Yes, something similar. It’s just that this necklace is too long and it looks so heavy…” “And therefore I have it as a foot strap, too! It’s not too long and a lot smaller,” proudly she showed him the apple foot strap and Shiro knew immediately that he liked it.

“I’ll buy it,” as if the woman had known in advance that Shiro would buy it she stretched her hands out for the money. “Thank you and please come again!” “Sure!” Suddenly exhausted Shiro stepped out of the shop.

Asugi and Caeldori who were in the meantime exhausted from their little dispute were sitting tired on the ground. “Get up you two. We’re going home!” He announced happy. “Thank god!” Asugi said relieved but Caeldori didn’t say anything. She just stood up and got ahead. “What did you do Asugi?” Asugi just shrugged with his shoulders. “No clue. I just said that she’s way too perfect and she’d never find love like that because every man would feel uncomfortable around her.”  
“Asugi?” “Yeah?” “You’re more stupid than I am!”  
\---  
When Shiro returned home his father and mother already waited for him in the hallway, they looked more serious than Shiro had saw them since a long time… especially Camilla. The last time they looked at him like that was when Corrin disappeared… “What’s wrong? Did something bad happen?”  
“Maybe,”Ryoma’s voice was cold. He made a gesture that Shiro should follow him in his meeting room. When Shiro sat down he noticed the conspiratorial gaze. It made him uneasy. As Camilla closed the door behind her Ryoma began to speak calmly:” My son you’re already 23 years old and I want you to be the King of Hoshido soon-“ “Father…” “Don’t interrupt me Shiro! I wouldn’t bring this up if I didn’t thought you’d be ready. I had a lot of patience with you but I can’t wait any longer! You need a wife and I have a good match for you…” 

Shiro couldn’t believe his fathers words, Ryoma wanted him to get… married? “Unbelievable!” Shiro roared.  
“YOU WANT ME TO MARRY SOME STRANGER?! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” He stood abruptly up from his chair and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Camilla reacted immediately ”Shiro wait!” She grabbed his arms. She looked so hurt and desperate, that Shiro stopped.

“This is something you can’t get out of it so easily and maybe she doesn’t choose you!” “What do you mean with that?” Pissed he shook off his mother and looked at her with hurt eyes. “It’s complicated but the current prince of Nohr is also interested in her.” “Siegbert?”  
They both nodded. “She needs to marry one of you to save her position otherwise a war is unstoppable…” Shiro froze. A war? Why? With whom? So it was nothing he could decide on his own if he wanted to marry her or not. It was for the people he loved, his folk.  
“It’s your duty as prince. If you retire we all have big problems… especially the poor girl.”

“Who?” Shiro asked so calm that it was already scary.  
“Who is the girl I should marry?” Camilla looked straight at him she was determined to tell Shiro everything he wanted to know.

“It’s Kana.” It took Shiro a second to realize what Camilla had said. 

“You mean Kana, the abnormally hyperactive monkey?”

Oh God!


	3. Siegbert, a man for everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last prologue and after that the story will begin! :D

Nohr was known for his cruelty, his strength and the dark mood that surrounded the country but that’ all in the past now. The present looks a lot better, everything had changed. Today Nohr was a different kingdom. The Nohrians were happier since a long time and all thanks to King Xander and prince Siegbert. They made Nohr to what it is today: A peaceful country filled with love and forgivness. Also did the dark mood around Nohr disappear and the sun shined as well over this beautiful kingdom. Everything was perfect til the letter from King Ryoma arrived that would change everything. Xander was known for his calmness and beneficial decisions. Almost nothing could make him anxious but today was the day were Xander lost his calmness.

_My dearest friend Xander,_

_The time has come to keep the promise we made with Corrin. When this letters arrives I already told Shiro that he is a potential marriage candidate for Kana and that he accepted his fate. Now it’s your turn to tell Siegbert about this contract. I wish you the best luck, Your old friend Ryoma._

 _P.S: Prepare yourself because Shiro is very angry at me and Camilla. He’s ignoring us the whole time. I really hope that Siegbert will accept it better than Shiro does._

Xander clearly didn’t want to do it. He was scared of Siegberts reaction. Would he accept it? He sighed embittered. Yes, he’d do it but not voluntary. Siegbert had a difficult character, he’d accept everything what Xander wanted him to do. However, he will see it as his duty and not as something enjoyable and that’s the reason why Xander hated it so much… he could hurt Kana with that really bad but especially himself. Why needed Siegbert to put his duty’s higher than his feelings and everything else? Xander wanted nothing more as to know that his son was happy still… Kana and Shigure were the importantest priority right now. Slowly Xander raised from his throne. He needed to tell Siegbert the news as quick as possible but… where was he?

\---

“S-Soleil! *pant* I can’t keep up anymore!” “But we’re so near to crack the five hours dance record from my father!” Soleil who blithely continued to dance gave the exhausted Siegbert an encouraging kick in his ass. Poor Siegbert continue to dance by force. He always wanted to help people but he had no clue when Soleil came to him this morning to beg him to spend time with her for five hours.First he thought that his best friend just wanted to do something fun with him since they didn’t saw each other so often as before. So when they went into the town Siegbert didn’t think that Soleil and his time together would turn into a dance battle against Laslow. Not to forget that Siegbert respected Laslow and Soleil highly. They danced for almost five hours and both of them seemed pretty fine, while Siegberts foots aches like hell! But he had promised Soleil to help her to beat her father he couldn’t break a promise so Siegbert danced more than nearly other two hours before he broke down.

“Forgive me Soleil that I lost…” Soleil just laughed as she handed him the water bottle. “No way! Thanks to you I won against him! We made a bet about you. Dad said that your limit at dancing is five hours but I said that you could take more than that! So kept your promise Sigi! Thank you again!” With a satisfied smile on her face Soleil returned to her father who was waiting for her. “Glad to be of help,” Siegbert mumbled tired. He just wanted to sleep…

,,LORD SIEGBERT!” A cheerful Sophie was running towards him before she tripped over a stone and fell down with her face in a dirty puddle. Siegbert was immediately there to help Sophie up. “Are you all right?” He handed her his handkerchief with his initials on it so she could clean her face. “Thank you my prince!” She said as she sniffled in his handkerchief. She wanted to give it back but Siegbert just smiled and said: “Keep it.” Sophie’s eyes widened “Really?” “Yes. It’s yours. Anyway, do you need something?” Sophie seemed to remember what she actually wanted and nodded quickly with her head. “Yes! Oh,eh, ah! There was a spider in the weapon warehouse and Ignatius wanted to kill it… but instead he destroyed the warehouse and it could be that Avel broke out from his box and now I can’t find him anywhere… hehehe?”

Siegbert raised an eyebrow “Is there something else Sophie?” “Well… Percy and Arthur were on a farm to check something but I received a message that they accidentally freed the cows on the farm now an angry mob is hunting them.” Siegbert knew instantaneous what to do. “First let’s look for Avel, you and I will save Arthur and Percy. After that I want you to tell Soleil to make a list of the weapons who are damaged and broken. Tell Forrest to give the money to Ignatius and Velouria, they have to buy the new weapons.” Sophie nodded with admiration. “You’re so cool Siegbert! I’ll speak to Forrest right away!” Sophie wanted to storm off but turned around once more “I think Avel is there where food is!” Food? This horse had a lot of nerves! Siegbert knew exactly where Avel was, the market place!

It didn’t take long to notice Avel near an apple shop. He could hear owner yelling of frustration. He quickly put on Avels bridle that he brought with him and turned to the owner. “Please forgive this horse he’s… very special. Of course you will get a compensation for the trouble.” He bowed apologetically in front of the owner. “Please you don’t need to bow, my prince! Everything is fine I was just surprised,” the owner said embarrassed. He even gave Siegbert an extra apple for Avel for the way home. Siegbert could only smile about the kindness from the owner. In the past they’d demand a lot of money and maybe more. But now, everyone was kind and happy and all thanks to his father and Corrin.

If Corrin hadn’t take the path of fighting against Valla, both of his family’s and Anankos, everything could be different so Siegbert was glad that this wasn’t the case. “My prince you’ve found Avel!” A happy Sophie hugged her horse happy. Avel decided not to be this nice and began to eat Sophie’s hair. “Ow, ow, ow! Aveeeeel!” “Wait I’ll help you.” “No, no! Everything is fine! Please saddle your own horse.” Siegbert wasn’t so sure if she really could handle it… after all he had promised Asugi to look out for her but he also could see the stubbornness in her eyes and she was one of Siegberts personal retainer after all. “If you say so,” Siegbert turned away to saddle his own horse. They should really hurry because everyone knew Arthurs special “luck” … maybe it was already too late and they had fallen the angry mob as a victim already? Siegbert groaned painful by this thought. “Sophie are you ready?” The question was unnecessary. Sophie was never ready. At least she had made it in the saddle.

“I’ll ride ahead,” Siegbert had a feeling that Avel wouldn’t take the orders of Sophie and planned something in advance. He handed Sophie a fish pole with the apple from the owner on it. “I think this will make him a little more submissive.” He gave his horse a light spur and the horse fell into a fast gallop. Today was Siegberts luck day in tracking down people! Okay the angry crowd was not to overlook… but thanks to that everything would go faster.

The crowd was standing in front of an old house, the men threw their angry fists against the door and the woman screamed a lot of insults. Sigbert raised his voice. “Excuse me! I want to speak with your chief!” The crowd turned around to look at Sigbert. A man, maybe two meters high came out of the mob, on his shoulders was a little girl with vivid green eyes, she looked at Siegbert curiously. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked the chief with a concerned tone in his voice. The chief of the town rumbled:” Those two idiots were coming by to give us new supplies but the kid had a Wyvern by his side! This beast thought it was funny to play with our cows! Now our cattle is gone and our supplies were destroyed in the middle of the outbreak the cows trampled our whole supplies down! And all thanks to this two!” He screamed the last word so that Arthur and Percy who were standing behind a window could hear it.

Siegbert bowed deep. “Please excuse the behavior of these soldiers. We’ll send you instantly new supplies and of course I’ll help by the search of your cattle. But please, don’t harm Arthur and Percy they seem to be clumsy but they’re really important for me and they’re very strong people, I beg you.” For a while everyone was silent. They just looked at the crown prince with mixed feelings but then the chief spoke:” We shall show mercy. But we want EVERY cow back!” “I understand. For how much cows do we look?” “200!” The little girl snickered. Now Siegbert wanted to shake Percy and Arthur hard, VERY hard. “ "Then let’s start looking for the cows!” Siegbert laughed desperately. He gave the “Okay” sign to Arthur and Percy to come out.

“We are SO sorry prince Siegbert!” Arthur sniffed and Percy bowed a thousand times for Ace stupid behavior. “Yes, I know. Let’s just look for the cows.” It took almost the whole day to gather every animal together. First Siegbert was nearly in EVERY place to look for the cows. He saved some out of the water, pushed others out of caves, looked in the forest and fields for them he even climbed on trees to have a better view! When every cow was save and home Arthur, Percy, Sophie and he could finally go home.

“Wait my prince!” The little girl with the green eyes shouted and made Siegbert turn around. “Something wrong?” The girl just shook her head. “Everything is fine! You’re a man for everything, you know? I just wanted to give you a thank you present” Smiling she gave him a ring made of dandelions. “This ring is special,” she said:” The flower won’t dry and is forever durable! Give this to the girl you L.I.K.E!” With that the girl ran off. Siegbert looked embarrassed at the little present the girl had made for him. For a girl he… liked? His cheeks grew redder. He had loved someone once but it didn’t work out… “Just forget it Siegbert!” His inner self warned. “Not again! She already loves someone else!” Head shaking, he packed the sweet gift in his bag.

\-----

He just wanted to sleep… 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

“SIEGBERT! YOUR FATHER WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!” Charlotte shouted sweetly. Grah! Why would nobody let him sleep?! “SIEGBERT NOW!” Now her tone of voice changed from sweet into a commanding one. “I’m on my way mother!” Siegbert yelled back.

His father was waiting in the throne room of him. It was weird. Nobody was there, besides his mother and father. Siegbert could tell that something was going on as he looked in his mother’s nervous eyes and Xander’s pained face. Charlotte hugged him and gave him a peck on the nose. “Son, I’m happy you came immediately but why are you stinking after cow?” “Long story mother! But what did you want to discuss with me?” Now the room felt like ten degrees colder. “Siegbert,” his father began hesitant “Do you recall our discussion about you to be the king soon?” Not again. Siegbert couldn’t be the king he was too imperfect, nothing compared to his father, useless an— “OW!” Charlotte had pinched in his cheeks.

“What was that for?” Charlotte shrugged with her shoulders. “You made this ugly face again what I call PANIC! Siegbert, you’re more than ready to take over Nohr and Siegfried! Don’t panic! I thought that after the war ended you let this fear go?” He glanced apologetically at his mother. “I just wanted to make you happy mother,” Charlotte groaned frustrated. “Anyway,” Xander continued “I told you a King needs a Queen by his side,” Siegbert frowned. “Yes?” “I want you to be a properly marriage candidate” “A what? You want me to marry someone I don’t know but it’s not sure if I marry her?” Xander nodded. “Yes… it’s that another man will also participate at the little competition.” Siegbert knew that it was his duty to take part of the competition so he couldn’t just say ‘no’.                                                                                                                                            

“I understand. I’ll prepare everything for my new journey. I assume that I’ll not meet her in Nohr?” Xander was hurt, he had hoped for a different reaction. Maybe something similar like Shiro’s? His son didn’t even ask a question about his situation or why his father suddenly brought up this theme. He just accepted it.

“Siegbert?” “Yes, father?” “You’ll live for a year in Valla. The other marriage candidate is Shiro and Kana is the girl you should seduce.” Siegberts mouth was open wide. “My cousin is my opponent? And Kana… but she’s Kana! So the rumors are true that Kana is the Queen of Valla?!” “Since she was crowned with twelve.” Siegbert gulped, Kana was since five years Queen?! He had no clue! And now HE is a marriage candidate for her? Oh no, oh no!

He could remember the day as if it happened yesterday… Corrin had looked at him with his crimson red eyes, he smiled but it wasn’t a nice smile and what he said was the most terrifying he had ever heard from him :“If you get too close to my daughter I’ll smash you with my Yato there, where it hurts the most!” Siegbert shivered once again. At least he wasn’t the only one who needed to go through this. Shiro and the rest of the male children were threatened the same.

He knew that Corrin wasn’t there anymore but it was always good to be careful after all Shigure was there…

If this didn’t go wrong…


	4. Breath in. Breath out.

Kana was in the bathtub. Slowly she sank her head under the water. For a while she just studied the surface where the light reflected on the water and closed her eyes for a moment. Breath out. She wanted to scream, scream all her frustrations, scream her happiness and scream her anger out. Kana closed her eyes again and began to remember the day….

“Oh milady Kana! We need to wash you again!” Flora pouted in hectic. Before Kana realized what was happening Flora was already with her in the bathroom and had undressed her. Flora was fast as ever. “But Flora I’ve found the crown! Aren’t you happy?” Flora began careful to wash her body who was full of mud. “Yes, I’m really proud of you Kana but you shouldn’t have lost it in the first place!”

While Flora was roughly washing her untamed her Kana began to shriek. “Floraaa! It’s too cold!” “Bear with it,” Kana sighed. It was her own fault to think that she could climb on a tree with a dress but to lose balance so easily was new…  After all she climbed since she was four!

Kana chuckled. That were good times. She could remember her mama trying to get her climb down with flowers and sweets, Shigu wanted to climb up the tree and save her… he failed. And then there was papa, he just laughed at Kana with a bright warm smile and opened his arms for Kana. It was like Kana had just waited for the moment to spring in the safely arms of her papa.

Kana’s face darkened. Now they were gone. And all of Kana’s memories were fading more and more in the distance and she was scared, so scared to forget them. To forget the time, they had spend together, to forget mama’s and papa’s voice, their laugh or worse… their faces and the whole existence. And although a huge painting of them hung in the hallway when Kana looked at it she felt nothing. That wasn’t her mama and papa after all. That was just a stupid painting with no feelings in it.

Flora collapsed on the floor. They had spent over an hour in the bathroom to clean Kana. Now Kana was cleaner as clean and Flora an exhausted mess. “That was the pure hell!” Kana shivered, from now on she would try not to fall in mud again and when it happened, Kana should avoid Flora at all costs…                                    

“ Kana, your meeting with the nobles is in not even 20 minutes anymore and you’re far away from ready!” Kana looked at Flora with a warm smile. Since papa and mama disappeared Flora was there for her and Shigure like everyone else but Flora… she was like a second mother to Kana. Scolded her when she did something wrong, praised her when she did something right and was proud of Kana’s beauty, like a mother would.

But Flora definitely needed a vacation just for herself and Kana didn’t want to be a burden to her. She wasn’t the little girl anymore who adored her parents and smiled without a break, that was all over. Since her parents were gone Kana had to grow up, fast. Her life and everything else belonged now to Valla, the noble and her folk. She was like a bird in a golden cage. Kana was free but then… she wasn’t. It was a little weird to explain it like that but Kana couldn’t explain it different.

Kana walked to her closet and opened it. Mountains of pompous dresses catched her eyes. They were really beautiful but not her own. Everything in Kana’s clothes beside her training clothes belonged to her mother. She loved and hated it at the same time. But now she hadn’t time to think about that. Listless Kana grabbed a bright blue dress. It was tight and expressed her curves. At the top it was decorated with flowers till to the middle of the dress, there was a blue-white butterfly on the side, glittering dark blue fabric continued to the ground, filled with disgust Kana got dressed.

“Kana you… I can’t tell you with words how amazing you look,” Floras eyes seemed to shine at the sight of Kana. Without a doubt Kana was the beautifulest woman of the world. Her long white hair who touched the ground enveloped her. Kana’s big golden eyes sparkled like the sun itself. Flora noticed that Kana had already put make up on, she couldn’t be prouder!

“Thank you Flora. I should go,” happy Flora opened the door for her queen and let her go.

\---

 “Kana?” “Yes?” “Is something wrong?” “No. Why?” Shigure’s worried look made Kana smile. “You wear SHOES! I will repeat…SHOES!” Kana laughed.  “I know but the last time grandpa Sirius said that a queen had to wear shoes so today I want to make him happy.” Shigure shouldn’t begin an argument with Kana now but he knew as good as her that father and mother didn’t wear any shoes! And Sirius just wanted to control Kana. The worst was, he could! And that made Shigure angry. If Kana would obey him in whatsoever he could easily banish her.

This snake just waited for a good opportunity but luckily Kana was smarter than him. She’d never begin a dispute with Sirius and Shigure was there to support her and find ways to escape Sirius traps. And that made him angry while Kana and Shigure inwardly cheered.

“By the way, you look pretty,” Kana just grabbed his hand and made funny faces. “Right. I look like a goddess! And you know what? I hate it! I’m only doing this for my people and you and Flora,” Shigure gave her a light kiss on the forehead, he loved his little sister more than anything. She was stronger, smarter and better in everything that he could be.

Kana seemed to know what he thought and looked at him seriously. “Don’t even think that I’m better than you! I’m not.” She wanted to add that he was better in everything that a king from Valla should make out. But Kana didn’t. “You really need a girlfriend Shigu,” Kana nodded by her own thought pleased. “K-Kana!” Blushing furiously, he looked at his stupid little sister who grinned from one ear to the other.

 “I-I… what made you think that I need a girlfriend?!” “Oh please! Sometimes when you think I don’t notice you observe the maids with a longing look!” She noticed?! How embarrassing!  Kana was now so proud of herself that she continued without embarrassment: “But don’t forget the herbs! Because Shigu you know, when a man and a woman have s-“Before she could say more Shigure clapped his hands over Kana’s mouth, his face as red as a tomato.

“Who…who taught you this!? You’re way too young!” Kana smirked devilish “Hehe! That taught me Mr. Wood last week! I know everything,” Shigure wanted to scream at Mr. Wood! Everyone knew that, when Kana learned something new, she’d tell it everyone who walked past her! So he spoke to all of his and Kana’s teacher to NOT teach her any adult things!

“And what’s with you?” He tried to distract her. “Hmm? What’s with me?” It worked...puh! “Do you have someone you like?” Kana smiled at him little bit too fast “No!” “Aha,” he began to tease her “I remember that you liked a certain someone when we were younger,” Now Kana was the one who turned red. “T-that is all over! I-I don’t see him in this way anymore!” Oh she had a crush on him to now, how cute. “I knew it! You’re still in love with S-“

“OUF!” Kana had jumped on him! She really had jumped on him! They both lost balance and fell on the floor. “Hmpf! That was your payback for teasing me Shigu!” She was definitely heavier than she looked. “I…can’t…breath!” Shigure breathed heavily. Kana climbed off of him, she laughed with all of her heart. That was better. Breath in. “Haaah! Finally, you laughed” A little more at ease he helped Kana up. 

“Thank you Shigu.” With new strength Kana sat in her throne where Shigure was standing behind. Not too late. The door opened and the nobles of Valla came in. Her leader, Sirius. They all kneed down before her and praised her. Kana made a gesture full of pride that they should stand up.

She waited until they all took their seats before she spoke like only a queen could do. “You wanted to see me? I hope this is a good reason.” Everyone glanced to Sirius who dared to look at the queen with no respect. “My lovely Kana,” his green eyes pierced Kana but she answered it easily with her calm and caring gaze.

“We were wondering when we’d see a husband on your side.” For a moment Kana couldn’t breath. Her grip tightened. Inconspicuous she glanced at Shigure who’s face turned pale.“Hmm, I wonder. Am I not good enough for now?” She was looking friendly at all of the nobles. A few of them looked down of shame and others were playing nervously with their hands.

“Good so,” Shigure thought full of anger. “Make them regret to come here!” Kana sat straighter.“And besides, I’m only sixteen. A husband is out of question for me. And I think you all know the rules! If not, I’ll remind you. Marriage is only allowed if you’ve reached 18.”

Shigure couldn’t suppress a smile. Kana knew how to defend herself. She didn’t need him, for now. “Oh, I’m aware of that.” Sirius continued calmly “But this rule can be overseen if we have an exception.” “And that would be?”  Interested in Sirius next move Kana wouldn’t let him out of her sight. “If a man of a high position is interested… we can oversee the rule.” Kana looked troubled, she began lightly to sweat.

“If I may ask, who could be more powerful than the queen?” Shigure stepped protectively before his sister. “Hmm, a good question. Maybe we should say equals?” His eyes narrowed, not good. “First, I wanted you to marry my son Hidan but I decided that you should marry someone more powerful.” If Shigure was correct the next words would be pain pure. Kana hold her breath.

“ I want you to marry into the Hoshidos or Nohrs.” Kana fell almost from her throne and Shigure became weak knees. “Why should she? I can’t see any advantages what a marriage between one of these countries could bring,” Shigure needed to win this argumentation he would NEVER lose to something important like this.

 “Valla is blooming. We have everything we could wish for! Why so suddenly destroy it? A new king for Valla means, that he could change everything. Our traditions, languages, rituals, the singing, our gods and the dancing. I think we all know that Hoshido and Nohr are totally different from us.“ Shigure made eye contact with every noble in this room. His words needed to get through them!  But nobody reacted…

Despair grew in him. Nobody had lend him an ear. Everyone just looked at one person, Sirius.“Oh we have A LOT of advantages my dearest prince. If the Queen marries one of them, we could unit Valla and Nohr or Hoshido into one and big kingdom! And also, a war would be avoided.” “A war? Did you want to start a war?!” Now Shigure lost his last calmness, he was furious!

Sirius just shrugged with his shoulders “If Kana won’t obey me I’ll make sure to start a war!” “You can’t start a war without the Queens permission!” Actually he was a very calm and caring person but he lost all that when Sirius was there. He just wanted to punch him! Sirius smile grew bigger and Shigure angrier.

“Oh I can! Because of a certain person we have a deal that I’m the one who decides what to do until Kana is an adult.” Shigure gritted his teeth, every single word out of this monster’s mouth was pain in his ears because they were all true. 

“Stop it. Both of you.” All eyes laid now on Kana. Until now she hadn’t said a single word. For a short moment she closed her eyes distribute her bitterness.

 _“Kana. If you’re angry, stressed or you don’t know what to do then, just breath in, breath out.” Azura patted Kana’s hair affectionately. “Okay mama! I’ll try!”Kana remembered her mother’s wisdom to the right time. Even when they were gone, they continued to live in her memories._                                                                                                                                                    

So Kana did exactly that, she breathed in and out before she opened her eyes again.

“Sirius…I’ll gladly accept your suggestion,” her large smile seemed to startle everyone. Nobody had expected her to make this reaction. Shigure wanted to protest but Kana made a gesture to shut up. “I’ll marry one of them. For Valla’s sake. But please, give me time to get to know them.”

Sirius was satisfied. He had her. With a short bow he continued in a pleased voice: “I already made the arrangements. You’ll have a whole year to decide. But on your seventeenth birthday you have to decide! Oh and also to save time they’ll arrive in two days already. I think this meeting is over now. See you soon, my queen,” As fast as they had come, they disappeared.

“Haaah! I’m exhausted! Let’s go eat something Shigu!” As nothing important had happened Kana rose from her throne and grabbed Shigure’s arm. He didn’t move. “Hmm? Shigu let’s go!” She tried it again but he was like a rock! Suddenly he turned around and grabbed Kana, not in a hurtful way but she could easily see his frustration.

“Why?! Why did you say yes to it!?Kana!” He tightened his grip around her arms but even in this situation Kana smiled. “Because it’s okay! I’m over it already! If I need to marry, then I’m glad that they are at least one of my childhood friends.” She tried to loose Shigure’s grip and it worked!... For a short moment.

“Damnit! Kana I’d have get them to change their opinion! I could have done this! Why can’t you rely on me?! I’m here for you!” Shigure let go of her arms, he walked away from her as fast as he could.

In his bedroom Shigure began to punch the wall. Why was he so useless? Why couldn’t he do nothing right? Why was he such a big failure?! Tears of wrath rolled down his cheeks, he was useless scum! For a moment he paused. Then he breathed in and out. He sat down on his bed, slowly closing his eyes so he couldn’t see this cruel world anymore. And then, he began to sing, to sing everything from his soul…

Kana who was left alone in the throne room didn’t move. She just held her hands before her eyes, to cover her tears. “Why I’d do such a selfish thing?” She sobbed. “Because it’s my burden to carry!!!” Sniveling she put her hands down, only to look into a mirror which reflected a weak woman who couldn’t stop crying.

And Flora thought of her as beautiful? No, she definitely wasn’t. The real Kana was gone a long time ago. Now there was a Kana full of despair, doubts, melancholy and a reliable person. To say it better, Kana was an adult. Something she was scared off since she was little.

She began to walk away. She couldn’t break down… not today. Maybe later but for now she needed to stay strong. Maybe someday, someone could help her. But not yet because now, the duties of a Queen awaited her…

Kana had no more air left in her lungs. She needed to breath. Kana emerged from the water and became a clear sight again. Her bath water was already cold and so Kana decided to get out.

Wrapped up in her coat, Kana decided to take a short walk through the garden. It was night and there were only a few guards which Kana easily avoided.

When Kana arrived at the beautiful lake who shimmered beautiful in the moonlight she could relax a little. Sitting down on the grass Kana began to think. Not of something serious. Just about if she could dance on the water?

Her dance teacher Maika had told her that, if you have the right balance, a synchronic rhythm and a beautiful magic voice the water would let you dance on it. Kana didn’t believe it at first but when Maika had told her that Azura had mastered it, Kana wanted to try it too.

Willingly Kana undressed herself. First, she needed to become one with the water. Needed to understand it and glide with it.  Breathing excitedly Kana stepped into the cold water.

Kana was lying in the water. It was cold and uncomfortable. “And… what now?” clueless Kana began to think that she was the water herself, her body becoming one with it. But did it work? Of course noooot! The whole half of the night she tried different moves and things but either she sank or she swallowed water. Kana didn’t make any progress.

And as the next day came and Flora wanted to see the Queen she found a moody Kana in her room who couldn’t stop sneezing.


End file.
